Pokemon Kanto: The Indigo League Adventure!
by MTWKing
Summary: Join Childhood friends Tanner and Autumn On their Pokemon Journey through the Kanto Region. Along the way they'll make friends, battle rivals and face the Evil Noxor Corporation. With winning the Indigo League as Tanner's goal, nothing is gonna stop him from doing the best he can!
1. Chapter 1: The Pokémon Adventure Begins!

**hapter 1:The Pokemon Adventure Begins!**

**Welcome to my very first fanfiction! Anyways, this is a story about young Tanner Zagren and His childhood Friend Autumn Laurel. Along the way they will make friends and fight rivals! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Ten year old Tanner Zagren looked in the mirror with his brown eyes to make sure he looked decent for his trip to professor Oaks lab. His short brown hair was tucked under his favorite red baseball cap that has a grey ridge. The 10 year old is also wearing a grey short sleeved jacket that is unzipped with red short sleeve shirt underneath. He also wore his usual pair of jeans and grey and red running shoes.<p>

Deciding he look fine he his grabbed his backpack and headed down stairs.

"Ready to get your first Pokemon?" his mom asked as he came downstairs.

"Yep! The all I have to do is beat all eight gyms and then I'm in the Indigo League!" Tanner replied.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself" His mom warned.

"Okay" Tanner replys.

"Look at the time you better get going!" mom exclaimed.

"Bye mom, love you!" Tanner yelled while running out

"Be careful! Take good care of Autumn and don't eat too much junk food!" his mom called out.

"I will, bye!"

He left the house with a skip in his step as he began his walk to professor oaks lab. There he will receive a pokedex along with a Pokémon. Then Him and his Childhood friend Autumn will start their Pokémon Journey.

The tem year old was so deep in though that he didn't realize he made it to the lab. "Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as Tanner Approached approached the lab. Last year a trainer came by to professor Oaks lab with two Pokémon eggs that he could not keep so he gave them to Oak who then Gave them to Tanner and Autumn. Tanner's egg hatched and it turned out to be this Pikachu who he quickly befriended. Autumn's egg hatched an Eevee. The two Ten year olds decided that they would use those Pokémon as their starters.

Pikachu jump on Tanner's shoulder as he opened the door. Inside the lab Autumn was sitting on chair waiting for Tanner patiently. She was wearing her usual short shorts with her favorite yellow tank which see wore an unzipped black sweater on top her long light brown was loosely hang around her shoulders. Professor Oak checking something on his computer and Tanner's long-time rival Sage was there as well. Sage was dressed in his usual get up wearing green bandanna around his head, a leather Aviator jacket with green shirt underneath, a pair of black jeans and Vans. His brushed back his blonde hair as he chatted with his friend Lisa who was a wearing her usual sundress while her black hair was tied in a bun.

"Well look who we have here!" Sage said as he ended his conversation with Lisa.

"Hi Sage" Tanner reply blankly. Sage proceeds to walk so he is positioned exactly in front of Tanner.

"I just received my first Pokémon from the professor here and I thought I would wait so that I can battle you but your taking too long so I think I will leave" Sage tells The other Ten year old.

"Cool, which one did you pick?" Tanner asks back.

"None of your concern Tanner, you will find out soon enough" Sage snarls back at him as he and Lisa leave the Lab.

Tanner walks over to where professor Oak and Autumn are. As walk up Professor Oak grabs something and prepares himself for his presentation. Tanner stands next to Autumn who gives him a warm smile as he approaches.

"Hello Tanner and Autumn, I understand that you two have come here to start your Pokémon Journeys?" Professor Oak asks.

"Yes!" they both reply simultaneously.

"Here are your pokedex" The professor says as he hands the two ten year olds Pokedexs. "The pokedex contains information about all the kinds of Pokémon you will meet"

"Thanks professor!"

"you're welcome, and here are 5 pokeballs each to catch Pokémon with" the professor said while handing them the Pokeballs.

Autumn and Tanner then proceed to exit the lab with Pikachu on Tanner's shoulder and Eevee in Autumns arms.

"This is so exciting!" Autumn exclaimed as The duo made their way to route one.

"It is! Now nothing is stopping me from getting my gym badges and getting into the Indigo League!" Tanner replies enthusiastically

They walked down route one for a bit longer until someone shouts "Tanner!" the boy in question quickly turned around to see none other than Sage and Lisa run up to him.

"What do you want Sage" Tanner replies

"How about we have that battle so that I can crush you" Sage challenges.

"Sage, Tanner will beat you so stop acting so confident!" Autumn lashes out.

"Autumn, it's so cute how you defend Tanner like that" Lisa mocks. Autumn blushes a lot before backing away to watch the battle.

"Go Squirtle!" Sage Yells as he throws his pokeball and Squirtle appears.

"how does one vs one sound?" he asks.

"Fine with me, Pikachu I choose you!" Tanner yells as Pikachu jumps of his shoulder and runs on to the patch of grass that we are using for a battle field. "Pika!" Pikachu says excitedly.

* * *

><p><strong>Coming Up: Tanner vs Sage!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Tanner VS Sage

**Chapter 2: Tanner VS Sage**

**Welcome to Chapter 2! I want to start of by saying sorry for all of the typos and spelling errors in the first chapter. I will make sure to review the chapters more thoroughly before publishing them. Also thanks to El Torro for letting me use a similar thing to his team roster so make sure to check out his profile and his stories.**

_Tanner's Team: Pikachu: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Growl_

_Autumn's Team: Eevee: Tackle, Growl, Charm_

* * *

><p>Pikachu and Squirtle eyed each other down and waited for their trainers commands.<p>

"You can have the first move Tanner, I will beat you anyway" Sage yelled confidently. "Yeah! You tell him Sage!" Lisa cheered from where she and Autumn where watching.

"alright, Pikachu use Thundershock!" Tanner yelled. Pikachu sent a yellow lightning bolt at Squirtle.

"Quick Squirtle, dodge it and use tackle!" Sage yelled. Squirtle quickly obeyed his trainer and jumped out of the way and proceeded to use tackle which struck Pikachu hard send him to fly backward.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Tanner asked his Pokémon. Pikachu got up nodded. "Okay! Use Quick attack!" Tanner yelled. Pikachu quickly speed into Squirtle knocking him backwards.

"Squirtle use water gun!" commanded Sage. Squirtle quickly shot a blast of water from its mouth at Pikachu.

"Pikachu counter with Thundershock!" both moves collided causing a mini explosion.

"Finish this with Tackle Squirtle!" Screamed Sage.

"No you don't, Pikachu use Quick Attack" Tanner retorted.

Both Pokémon hit each other head on causing Pikachu to faint.

"Pikachu!" Tanner Screamed as he ran to pick up his fainted Pokémon who was already regaining strength.

"Told you I was going to win" Sage mocked as he recalled Squirtle to his Pokeball.

Him and Lisa proceed to leave Tanner and Autumn alone on route one.

"I can't believe I lost…" Tanner mumbled as he sat down cradling Pikachu in his arms. Autumn proceeded to sit next to Tanner.

"It doesn't matter, it was your first battle, plus your still a winner in my books" said softly while resting her hand on Tanners shoulder.

"Your right, Pikachu is really strong it just Sage is stronger, which means we need to train more so we can beat him!" Tanner exclaimed. "Pikachu!" Pikachu exclaimed happily.

"that's the spirit"

"That reminds me Pikachu we need to get you to a Pokémon center, here rest in your Pokeball" Tanner said as he pulled out Pikachu's Pokeball and recalled him back into the device.

"Don't Worry; you'll be out of your Pokeball in no time!" Tanner told the Pokeball happily.

The two 10 year olds walked the rest of the way to Viridian City where Tanner Autumn quickly learned how Pokémon centers work, healed there Pokémon and booked rooms where they stayed for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! <strong>

**Coming Up: How to Catch a Pokemon **

**The next Chapter is also going to short like this one but I promise the rest will be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3: How to Catch a Pokemon

**Chapter 3: How to Catch a Pokemon **

**Welcome to Chapter 3!**

_Tanner's Team: Pikachu: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Growl _

_Autumn's Team: Eevee: Tackle, Growl, Charm_

* * *

><p>Tanner and Autumn woke bright and early the next morning. They got breakfast and proceeded to challenge the Viridian gym. As they approached the Gym they saw a man standing in front of the door.<p>

"Excuse me; can we have a gym battle here?" Tanner asked the man politely.

"Sorry kids, but the gym leader is not here and he won't be for the next few months" the man said.

"shoot!" Tanner mutters.

"Chu..." Pikachu says sadly.

"could you point us to the closest gym please?" Autumn asks innocently.

"the nearest gym is in Pewter city through the Viridian Forest just north of here" the man replied as he pointed north.

"Thank you, Come on Autumn let's go!" Tanner exclaims as they both start running for the forest.

They were just about to enter the forest until an old man stopped them.

"Are you two new Pokémon trainers?" he asked.

"Yes" Autumn and Tanner reply simultaneously.

"Well do you kids know how to catch Pokémon?" the elderly man asks

"No sir" Autumn replied.

"Well of Course I… no I don't know how" The other 10 year old states.

"well I will show you how, do you see that Caterpie over there?" the man asked.

Autumn and Tanner both nod to reply.

"Okay, first you battle the Pokémon for a little bit to tire it down" the man says as he released his weedle to battle. As he battled Autumn and Tanner watched intently trying to pick up ideas for their own battles. However while they watched the battle Pikachu and Eevee were just playing around not paying much attention.

"Now that I have worn out Caterpie I can catch it" the old man explained as he threw a pokeball at the Caterpie.

1…

2…

3…

PING!

The old man walked up to the pokeball and picked it up.

"That is how you catch Pokémon now go and enjoy yourself kids!" the man said happily as Tanner and Autumn walked into the Viridian woods talking about possible Pokémon that they could catch while Pikachu and Eevee ran around at their feet happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! <strong>

**Coming Up: Aipom the Thief **


	4. Chapter 4: Aipom The Thief

**Chapter 4: Aipom The Thief**

**Welcome Back! In this chapter Tanner and Autumn will meet a thieving Aipom in the Viridian Forest.**

**What kind of Issues will Aipom cause?**

**Will Aipom be caught? **

**Read on to find out!**

_**Tanner's Team: Pikachu: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Growl **_

**_Autumn's Team: Eevee: Tackle, Growl, Charm_**

* * *

><p>"Quick Eevee use Tackle!" Autumn yelled as Eevee Charged to toward the Pokémon that Tanner's Pokedex said is Caterpie plus they saw an old man catch one a few hours ago.<p>

Caterpie slid backwards obviously exhausted from the long battle that Autumn fought against it. Tanner watched the battle admiring how good Eevee and Autumn battle and also admiring how beautiful Autumn looks with a fierce look on her face. The 10 year old quickly shook his head violently to rid himself of those thoughts.

"I think that's enough Eevee go Pokeball!" Autumn yelled as she threw a pokeball at the Caterpie, who was instantly brought inside the ball.

1…

2…

3…

PING!

"woo!" Autumn exclaim as she ran to pick up Caterpie's Pokeball, she then ran over and gave Tanner a high five.

"I caught my first Pokémon!" she said triumphantly.

"Sweet, now I need to catch one" Tanner stated.

"Well there are lots of Pokémon around here" Autumn replied while pointing to multiple bug types.

"Yeah but I wanna find a Pokémon I connect with or one that wants to join me" Tanner replied.

"Rumble"

"What was that?" Tanner said him and Pikachu instantly becoming alert.

"Oh, that was my stomach" Autumn said blushing lightly.

"well I guess we could have lunch now, I'm kinda hungry too" Tanner said as he and Pikachu relaxed.

Over the next hour Tanner and Autumn ate lunch and Autumn introduced her new Caterpie to everyone.

"That was Good" Tanner said after finishing his burger.

"It was" Autumn replied while she played with Caterpie and Eevee.

A flash of purple quick jump over Tanner grabbing his hat proceeding to landing in front of him. It was a small purple monkey with a yellow belly and feet. On his tail he had a three fingered hand.

"Hey, give back my hat!" Tanner exclaimed at the Pokémon who stole his favorite baseball cap.

"Aipom!" the Pokémon exclaimed while shaking its head no.

"Give it back!" Tanner Yelled as he lunged at the Pokémon who jumped out of the way. Causing Tanner to belly flop on the ground.

"Ai!" the Pokémon exclaimed as he climbed a nearby tree and sat on branch. He put Tanner's hat on his head once he got to the top.

"Tanner! Are you okay?" Autumn asked with concern as she helped her best friend up.

"I'm fine, but who's that Pokémon?" Tanner questioned as he pointed his Pokedex at the thieving Pokémon.

"Pokémon Unknown" The Pokedex stated.

"Well that just great" Tanner grumbled. "Chu!" Pikachu said in agreement.

"That's a normal type called Aipom" Autumn said blankly.

"Aipom!" The wild Aipom beamed hearing its name.

"How do you?" Tanner asked giving her the same confused look Eevee, Caterpie and Pikachu were giving the young girl.

"I saw a documentary on TV about the Johto region, it showcased Pokémon that live there like this Aipom" she replied. "Aipom are rare here in the Kanto region" she added.

"Rare or not I'm gonna beat him! Pikachu use Thundershock!" Tanner yelled.

Pikachu cried its name as bolt of lightning erupted from his body charging towards Aipom. Aipom quickly proceeded to dodge the Attack while remaining on the tree branch.

Pikachu's attack went back into the forest hitting something.

"Beedrill!" the angry Pokémon exclaimed as it rose from the bushes.

Tanner raised his Pokedex.

"Beedrill the poison bee Pokémon, Beedrill fiercely defend their territory from intruders. Having enough poison to wipe out a small town, Beedrill are very dangerous"

Autumn screamed as she grabbed Eevee and Caterpie into her arms. She then started covering behind Tanner.

Pikachu and Beedrill gave each other death stares before Beedrill Launched a poison sting that Pikachu instinctively dodged.

"Quick Pikachu, Counter with a Thundershock" Tanner commanded his faithful Pokémon.

Pikachu a released a powerful Thundershock which scored a direct hit on Beedrill. However, rather than doing a lot of damage to it, the attack seemed to only anger the Beedrill even more.

Beedrill retaliated with a powerful poison sting but it was countered with a swift attack. Tanner and Pikachu look in amazement to see Aipom (who was still wearing Tanner's hat) standing in front of them.

Aipom and Beedrill Battled a bit while having a Conversation in the Pokémon language. After the conversation finished, Beedrill reluctantly went back into the forest.

"Thanks Aipom, you saved us there" Autumn said.

Aipom Beamed at the compliment he received.

"Yeah, that was great. Aipom can I have my hat back now?" Tanner asked impatiently.

Aipom reluctantly gave Tanner his hat back. Tanner put his hat back on.

"We should get moving so that we cover more ground before sunset" Autumn advised.

The two trainers gathered up their belongings and proceed to leave as Aipom look at them sadly.

"Hey, why don't you join me on my journey Aipom?" Tanner asked looking back at the Pokémon who started to nod vigorously.

"Alright, go Pokeball!" Tanner exclaimed as threw the Pokeball absorbing Aipom inside.

1…

2…

3…

Ping!

"Sweet I caught a Aipom!" Tanner Triumphantly yelled picking up Aipom's Pokeball.

Autumn gave him a high five after recalling her Caterpie and the two trainers along with Pikachu and Eevee, continued their way through Viridian forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading! I know ash caught his Aipom under similar circumstances but I wanted Tanner to catch a Aipom that likes to steal things.<strong>

**Coming Up: Rematch! **


	5. Chapter 5: Rematch!

**Chapter 5: Rematch**

**Welcome! In this chapter Tanner and Autumn will encounter Sage in the Viridian Forest.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Sage!" Tanner says as he approaches his long time rival.<p>

"What's up loser?" Sage asks.

"Hey! I'm no loser!" Tanner yells defensively.

"That's a lot of talk for someone has yet to win against me!" Sage hollers at Tanner causing many bug types to flee from trees nearby.

"Fine let's battle then" Tanner replies.

"Okay, how does 2v2 sound? Well a assuming you have 2 Pokémon" Sage snarls.

"Of course I have two Pokémon" Tanner replied while he Sage walked ten steps away for their battle.

"This will be a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle with no substitutions, trainers chose your Pokémon!" Autumn announced while assuming the post of the referee.

"Aipom, I chose you!" Tanner yelled while throwing Aipom's pokeball. Aipom appeared happily dancing on the spot.

"Pidgey let's go!" The opposing trainer yelled throwing his pokeball. Pidgey eyed Aipom causing him to stop dancing and prepare for battle.

"Aipom use swift!" Tanner commanded. Aipom swung his tail sending a bunch stars heading toward Pidgey. The small bird Pokémon attempted to dodge however it was unsuccessful allowing Aipom to score a direct hit.

"Argh! Pidgey counter with gust" Pidgey flapped it wings sending a powerful gust attack towards Aipom hitting him with a strong force.

"Let's get up close and personal, Use scratch Aipom" Aipom ran up to Pidgey scratching it with its tail-hand.

"Quick Pidgey, counter with peck!" Sage roared. Pidgey hit Aipom with a powerful Peck attack send him flying backwards.

The battle continued for a while until both Pokémon started to get worn down. Both Pokémon stood at opposite sides of the battlefield glaring at each other while panting.

"Aipom, it's time to play our ace of spades, use Rockthrow" Tanner commanded. Aipom grabbed a big rock with its tail-hand throwing it at Pidgey.

"Dodge!" Sage yelled. However Pidgey was too tired to move allowing the rock to score a direct hit. Pidgey soon collapsed with swirls for eyes.

"Pidgey is unable to battle! Sage Choose your next Pokémon!"

"Go Squirtle!" Sage said while throwing his Pokeball. Squirtle appeared moments later ready for battle.

"Squirtle use Bubble" Squirtle shot a powerful bubble attack heading towards Aipom.

Aipom, being very tired was unable to get out of the way when his trainer called for him to dodge. Aipom collapsed after receiving the hit.

"Aipom is unable to battle, Tanner please select your next Pokémon!"

"Great battle Aipom return" Tanner praised while with drawing Aipom to his Pokeball. "You're up Pikachu!" Tanner shouted while pointing at the battlefield. Pikachu cried its name in excitement as he charged on to the battlefield.

"Let's start out strong, use Thundershock!" Tanner told his Pikachu. Pikachu shot a powerful Thundershock hitting Squirtle.

"Get up Squirtle and use Tackle!" Sage commanded with fierce tone in his voice. Squirtle happily obliged charged at Pikachu.

"Pikachu counter with Tail Whip!" Tanner Shouted. Pikachu skillfully jumped up and used Tail Whip on Squirtle's head causing the small turtle to back up in pain.

"Wow Pikachu, I didn't know you could that!" Tanner praised.

"Whatever, It's not over yet, Squirtle use Water Gun!" Sage Ordered.

"Pikachu dodge with Quick Attack!" Pikachu barely got out of the way in time and slammed into Squirtle. Squirtle fell backwards with swirls for eyes.

"Both of Sage's Pokémon are unable to battle which means Tanner is the Winner!" Autumn exclaimed happily.

"You got lucky this time!" Sage spat as he ran away after withdrawing Squirtle.

"Later, Losers!" Lisa yelled at Autumn and Tanner as she ran after Sage.

"Wait, since when was Lisa here?" Tanner asked his fellow ten year old.

"I got no idea" Autumn replied.

"Anyways, great battle Pikachu!" Tanner told his partner. Pikachu happily jumped on his Trainer's shoulder.

"So now we have to get out of this forest."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading!<strong>

**Coming Up: Pewter City at Last!**


	6. Chapter 6: Pewter City at Last!

**Chapter 6:Pewter City at Last!**

**Welcome! In this chapter, Tanner and Autumn will make it to Pewter City.**

**What challenges await?**

**Read on to find out!**

_Tanner's Team: _

_Pikachu: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Growl _

_ Aipom: Scratch, Tail Whip, Swift, Rock Throw_

_Autumn's Team: _

_Eevee: Tackle, Growl, Charm, Tail Whip_

_ Caterpie: Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting, Snuggle Bug_

* * *

><p>Over the last two days, Tanner and Autumn have been wondering Viridian Forest hoping to finale reach Pewter City. Over that time they have battle countless trainers winning against them all.<p>

"Are we almost there?" Autumn groaned as she collapsed to the ground. Eevee quickly mimicked her Trainer.

"Don't sit down I think that's the exit" Tanner told the tired girl.

"Really?!" Autumn exclaimed as she and Eevee got up and bolted to exit.

"And I thought she was tired…" Tanner told Pikachu before they ran after Autumn and Eevee.

Tanner and Pikachu ran out of the exit to find Autumn and Eevee lying in the grass while looking at Pewter City.

"Come on! Last one to the Pokémon center is rotten egg!" Tanner yelled as he and Pikachu ran to the Pokémon center.

"Wait!" Autumn yelled but Tanner ignored her.

About 10 minutes later Autumn and Eevee came into the Pokémon center to see Tanner, Pikachu, Aipom and Charmander talking about their very first gym battle. Wait? Charmander?

"What took you so long?" Tanner quizzed looking up at Autumn.

"I was tired so walked, whose Charmander is that? "Autumn replied.

"Mine, I called Professor Oak and my Mom to let them know that we made it to Pewter City. Anyways, when I called Professor Oak, he told me about how after Sage chose Squirtle and Lisa choose Bulbasaur that Charmander started to feel lonely. He also said that he was going to get another Charmander, Bulbasaur and Squirtle from a breeder for the next batch of Trainers." Tanner stated.

"Your point?" Autumn asked

"Right, he asked me if I wanted to take Charmander and I said yes" Tanner replied.

"Char!" Charmander exclaimed to help prove the ten year olds point.

"Cool!" Autumn said.

"We were just talking about our gym battle and introducing everyone" Tanner said to Autumn. "by the way are you challenging the gym?" Tanner asked.

"I told you I was going to be a breeder, remember?" Autumn said while showing that she was disappointed that Tanner had already forgot about what she wanted to do.

"Right, sorry I forgot." Tanner replied sheepishly.

"Anyways, let's go to gym!"

The duo made their way to gym, which they found quickly.

"Hello?" Tanner called out as he and Autumn walked into the gym.

"Greetings, welcome to the Pewter City gym" a man with dark skin, brown hair said. The man was also wearing a green vest over an orange shirt and a pair of khakis with hiking boots on his feet.

"Hello my name is Tanner Zagren, and this my friend Autumn" Tanner said while pointing Autumn. "I'm here for a gym battle" Tanner continued.

"I'm Brock the leader of the Pewter City gym" The man said as he walked into the gym leader's box.

"So what are the rules?" Tanner asked as he walked into the trainer box while Autumn went to the bleachers.

A referee walked up and announced:

"This will be a 2 vs 2 Pokémon battle between gym leader Brock and challenger Tanner! Also only the challenger may substitute!"

"Pikachu! Bring the win!" Tanner yelled while Pikachu ran on to the battlefield.

"Geodude! Let's go!" Brock sent Geodude on to the Battlefield.

Pikachu and Geodude eyed each other wondering who the stronger Pokémon is.

"Challenger, you may have the first move!" the referee announced.

"Alright, Pikachu! Use Quick Attack!" Tanner roared. Pikachu charged at Geodude with super speed.

"Geodude, use tackle!" Brock countered. Geodude hurled itself at Pikachu stopping the quick attack and sending Pikachu backwards.

"Are you okay Pikachu?" Tanner asked worriedly.

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed while giving his trainer a nod.

"Aright then, use Thundershock!" Pikachu sent a bolt of lightning at Geodude.

"Geodude use Rockthrow!" Brock commanded. Geodude lifted a giant boulder and set it flying at Pikachu, scoring a direct hit.

"Use Tail Whip Pikachu" Tanner roared. Pikachu ran up to Geodude and slapped him in this face with his tail.

"Geodude, use Rockthrow again!" Geodude lifted another heavy boulder and threw it at Pikachu. However, this time Pikachu dodged it at lighting speed.

"What's that?" Tanner asked himself while raising his Pokedex to see that Pikachu learned a new move.

"Pikachu, use Agility to get up close then use Thundershock!" Tanner yelled. Pikachu obeyed and was able to score a direct hit on Geodude.

"Geodude, finish this with Tackle!"

"Pikachu, counter with Quick Attack!"

Both Pokémon collided with an extreme force causing them both to faint.

"Both Pikachu and Geodude are unable to battle! Trainers, choose your last Pokémon!"

"Return Geodude" Brock said as he zapped Geodude back into its pokeball.

"Thanks, Pikachu" Tanner said as he gave Pikachu to Autumn so that she could look after him.

"Let's go Onix!" Brock yelled as he threw his pokeball, revealing a giant rock snake.

"Whoa" Tanner gasped in awe.

"Oh my god…" Autumn mumbled while staring at Onix.

"Charmander, I choose you!" Tanner yelled throwing a pokeball revealing a Charmander.

"Charmander, use scratch!" Charmander ran up to Onix and scratch the rock snake doing very minimal damage.

"Ha, that was kinda cute, Onix use Iron Tail" Brock yelled. Onix's tail turned a metallic color as he slashed his tail at Charmander.

"We are not cute!" Tanner yelled angrily. "Charmander dodge and use Ember!"

Charmander gracefully dodged the attack and proceeded to send a small bullet of flame out of its mouth. The bullet hit Onix in the face angering the rock snake.

"Onix, Tackle Charmander!" Onix rammed its massive body against Charmander sending him flying to the other side of the battlefield. Charmander remained lying there not moving.

"Charmander is un" The referee was cut off when Charmander started to get up while a bright light enveloped him. When the light was gone a new Pokémon stood where Charmander was. This Pokémon is standing taller than Charmander was. It is also bulkier and has a horn on the back of its head.

"Charmeleon!" The Pokémon roared.

Tanner raised his Pokedex.

"Charmeleon, the flame Pokémon and the evolved form of Charmander. Charmeleon often live in groups in the mountains. They enjoy sparing against each other. The brightness of the flame on Charmeleon's signifies how healthy it is. New moves learned: Metal Claw, Fire Fang."

"Alright! Charmeleon, use Fire Fang!" Tanner shouted. Charmeleon teeth lit on fire as he sunk them into Onix, causing the rock snake to roar in pain.

"Onix, trap Charmeleon with wrap!" Brock yelled. Onix quickly wrapped his tail around Charmeleon, trapping the fire lizard.

"Charmeleon, break out with Metal Claw!" Charmeleon's claws turned a metallic colour as he slashed his way out of Onix's wrap.

"Now finish this with another Metal Claw!" Tanner exclaimed.

"Onix! Counter with Iron Tail!"

Both moves collided within seconded causing a mini explosion. When the smoke cleared it everyone looked at this battlefield to see Charmeleon standing triumphantly over a fainted Onix.

"Onix is unable to battle! That means the victory goes to the challenger, Tanner!" the referee roared.

"Yes!" Tanner exclaimed as he ran to the battlefield and hugged Charmander. Pikachu also ran on to the battlefield to join his trainer in celebration.

"Congratulations on winning the boulder badge" Brock said as he handed Tanner a small piece of metal.

"Thank-you" Tanner said as he put the badge in his badge case.

"Come on guys, let's go!" Tanner exclaimed as he recalled Charmeleon and put his badge case away.

Tanner, Autumn, Pikachu and Eevee proceeded to leave to the gym and went back to the Pokémon center.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Tanner won the boulder badge completely by luck.<strong>

**Coming Up: Mt. Moon Battle!**


	7. Chapter 7: Mt Moon Battle!

**Chapter 7: Mt. Moon Battle!**

**This chapter, Tanner and Autumn will explore Mt. Moon where they will encounter the evil Noxor Corporation**

**Tanner's Team:**

** Pikachu: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Growl **

**Aipom: Scratch, Tail Whip, Swift, Rock Throw**

**Charmeleon: Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Fire Fang, Ember**

**Autumn's Team: **

**Eevee: Tackle, Growl, Charm, Tail Whip**

**Caterpie: Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting, Snuggle Bug**

* * *

><p>"Come on, let's go to Mt. Moon" Autumn said as she and Tanner were walking down route three.<p>

"Why Mt. Moon?" Tanner asked.

"Why not Mt. Moon?"

"Fine. Let's go"

Tanner and Autumn walked down the route for a while longer until they saw a cave entrance.

"There is the entrance!" Autumn exclaimed. She and Eevee instantly bolted for the cave.

"Wait up!" Tanner exclaimed as he chased after Autumn.

"So what kinds of Pokémon live here?" Tanner asked as he caught up to Autumn inside Mt. Moon.

"Lots of Zubat, some Geodude, and the Cleffa" Autumn replied while looking around.

Then out of nowhere a wild Zubat attacked Tanner from behind.

"Quick Pikachu, use Thundershock!" Tanner commanded. Pikachu sent a bolt of lightning at the Zubat causing it to retreat.

"Eevee!" Eevee exclaimed to cheer on her friend.

"Hey, I couldn't help but see how you took care of that Zubat" a hiker said as he walked up.

"Um…Thanks?" Tanner replied.

"Anyways, I was wondering if you like to have a battle" The hiker asked Tanner.

"You bet I would!" Tanner exclaimed.

"How does three vs three sound?"

"Good with me!" The hiker replied.

"Hey Tanner, I'm gonna go look around the cave while you battle" Autumn told her friend.

"Okay, we'll meet up down this path later" Tanner said pointing down the path that Autumn was going take.

"See you later" Autumn said as she walked away.

*Scene Change*

"Why can't we find any Pokémon?" Autumn asked Eevee after sighing about the fact that they have not met any Pokémon for the 30 minutes they have been searching.

"Eevee…" Eevee mumbled.

"NEVER!" someone screamed.

"What was that?" Autumn said while looking around.

"Ev!" Eevee exclaimed while running towards the voice.

"Wait up!" Autumn called out as she chased after Eevee.

Eevee led Autumn into a giant cavern where there were a group of men and women dressed in strange looking black and orange jumpsuits. There was also a boy who appears to be trainer tied to a chair.

The boy has blonde hair, green eyes and his skin is somewhat pale. He was dressed in a blue sweater, sweatpants, and a pair of blue and black running shoes. He also appears to be about 10.

"Now, you tell us where all the Cleffa are hiding" A man who appeared to be the leader of the group said to the boy.

"Never!" The boy spat at the man.

"If I were you kid I would say where the Cleffa are" The leader told the boy.

"And why is that?" The boy retorted.

"Because you don't know the power of the Noxor Corporation!" The man shot back angrily. The group of people behind him took a step back due to their leader's outrage.

"I still won't tell you" the boy said while turning his head to the side like a disobedient five year old.

"That's enough! Let's set him straight Electabuzz!" The Leader yelled while sending out his Electabuzz.

"Now, tell me where the Cleffa are now!" The Leader screamed.

"No." The boy replied.

"I've had enough! Electabuzz, use Thunder!" The Leader roared.

"Quick Eevee hit Electabuzz with Tackle before it can use Thunder!" Autumn screamed. Eevee bravely charged towards Electabuzz hitting it head on. However the attack did not do much damage but it was able to stop Electabuzz from using Thunder.

"What! Another annoying kid?" The Leader yelled angrily.

"You! Take care of her!" The Leader commanded while pointing at one of the people in the group behind.

"In honor of the Noxor Corporation I will defeat you!" The man said as he stepped away from the group heading towards Autumn.

"Eevee come back! Caterpie go!" Autumn yelled. While Eevee ran back to her trainer. Autumn then sent out Caterpie and waited for the thug to make a move.

"Go Rattata!" The thug yelled while throwing a Pokeball in the air. Out of the pokeball appeared a small purple rat.

"Rattata use Tackle!" Rattata charged at Caterpie hitting it head on.

"Caterpie retaliate with String Shot!" Autumn yelled. Caterpie shot a bunch of string towards Rattata encasing it.

"Cut your way out by using Hyper Fang!" The thug commanded. Rattata quickly and skillfully cut its way out of the string.

"Caterpie/Rattata use Tackle!" both trainers yelled simultaneously. Caterpie and Rattata collided with a strong force sending both of them flying backwards.

As Caterpie got up it started to get surrounded by a bright light. When the light vanished a cocoon stood where Caterpie used to stand.

"No way…." Autumn said in awe as she held up her Pokedex.

"Metapod, the evolved form of Caterpie. Metapod have a very strong shell which is useful defending against attackers. New moves learned: Harden"

"Metapod protect yourself using Harden" Autumn yelled. Metapod quickly obliged and Hardened its shell.

"Rattata use Hyper Fang!" Rattata quickly ran and sunk its fangs into Metapod. Harden helped with some damage but it was too much and Metapod fainted.

"You did your best Metapod" Autumn praised as she recalled Metapod back to its Pokeball.

"It's all up to you Eevee!" Autumn exclaimed as Eevee ran out to the battlefield.

"Rattata use Tackle!" The thug yelled as Rattata charged at Eevee scoring at direct hit.

"Eevee use Tackle!" Autumn screamed. Eevee then returned the hit to Rattata.

"Enough! Rattata finish this with Hyper Fang!" The thug snarled. Rattata's fangs sunk into Eevee cause her faint.

"No! Eevee!" Autumn screamed.

"Good job" The leader praised the thug as he walked towards Autumn.

"And now…. your gonna help me find the Cleffa!"

The thugs quickly tied Autumn another chair next to the boy.

"So are you gonna talk now that your friend could not save you?" The leader asks the boy.

"No, I've never seen this girl before in my life" the boy replies.

"Yeah, I don't know this kid!" Autumn exclaims referring to the boy tied up next to her.

"Who are you anyways?" Autumn questions the leader.

"Who am I? I am the great Nox! Leader of the Noxor Corporation!" The leader roars.

Nox takes out a small black box with a red button on it.

"Here in my hands I have a detonator. This detonator is linked to some bombs placed throughout Mt. Moon. If you don't help me or each time you try to escape I will have no choice but to blow up part of the mountain" Nox told the kids in front of him.

Autumn and the boy looked at Nox in horror after hearing what he had he said.

Suddenly a blur of purple dashed in front of Nox grabbing the detonator. Everyone turned their heads to see an Aipom standing there holding the detonator in his tail-hand. While everyone gave Aipom a look of confusion Autumn smiled at Aipom.

"Get that Pokémon!" Nox yelled.

A horde of thugs dove at Aipom who quickly ran away. Aipom ran up to a figure and ran up his leg and torso so he was on the figures left shoulder. The figure stepped forward to reveal that it is Tanner with Pikachu on his other right shoulder.

"Another meddling kid!?" Nox yelled with rage.

"Now who are you and what are doing with my friend?" Tanner asks.

"I am Nox, Leader of the Noxor Corporation and I am trying to find Cleffa for the Noxor Corporation's quest for domination of the Kanto Region" Nox states professionally.

"Well I can't allow you to do that" Tanner says.

"And that's why I must beat you and get my detonator back!" Nox replies.

"Get Him!" Nox Yells as a group of thugs charges at Tanner.

"Pikachu stop them with Thundershock!" Tanner shouts. Pikachu jumps off of Tanner's shoulder and fires a powerful Thundershock at the first thug sending him backwards making the rest fall backwards too.

"Wow that actually worked, I didn't think it would" Tanner says in awe causing everyone else to sweat drop anime style.

"I guess I will have to deal with this myself" Nox grumbled. "Electabuzz prepare for battle!" Electabuzz turned to face Tanner with an evil grin on its face.

"Charmeleon, I choose you!" Tanner Yelled as he threw a Pokeball revealing Charmeleon.

"Electabuzz use Thunder Punch!" Nox Shouts.

"Counter with Metal Claw!" Tanner roars.

Charmeleon and Electabuzz charge at each other their attacks colliding. Both Pokémon are sent backwards with minimal damage done to each other.

"Charmeleon use Ember!" Charmeleon sent a small bullet of flame at Electabuzz scoring at hit.

"Electabuzz use Thunderbolt" Electabuzz sent a powerful bolt of lightning at Charmeleon hitting him head on doing a lot of damage.

"Charmeleon use Fire Fang!" Tanner shouts. Charmeleon charges at Electabuzz with his teeth ignited in flames.

"Electabuzz use Brick Break!" Nox yells. Charmeleon quickly sinks its teeth into Electabuzz but Electabuzz quickly retaliates by slamming a hand on Charmeleon.

Charmeleon quickly faints while Electabuzz stands victoriously before falling too.

"Argh! I knew I should have brought more Pokémon!" Nox yells angrily.

"Next time I'll beat you" Nox vows before he and the rest of the Noxor Corporation retreats.

Tanner quickly runs over and unties Autumn and the other kid.

"Thanks for saving me" The boy says gratefully.

"No problem, I'm Tanner" Tanner says holding out his hand.

"Conner" The boy says shaking Tanner's hand.

"I'm Autumn" Autumn says holding her hand out to the boy.

"Conner" The boy says in the exact same way he did early while shaking Autumn's hand.

"Well I gotta get going, by the way can I have the detonator I'm gonna stop by the police the place station on my way to my next gym battle" Conner announces.

"Sure" Tanner says handing Conner the detonator.

"Your challenging the gyms?" Autumn asks Conner.

"Yes I am why?" Conner replies.

"I am too" Tanner tells Conner.

"Cool, we have to battle the next time we meet" Conner says.

"Definitely" Tanner agrees.

"We I gotta go, see you later!" Conner exclaims while running toward the exit.

"Nice meeting you!" Tanner and Autumn yell at Conner simultaneously.

"So Mt. Moon was really eventful" Tanner says as he and Autumn leave Mt. Moon and continue on their way to Cerulean City.

"Yeah, thanks for the save back there" Autumn replies.

"No problem" Tanner tells his friend.

"Now, Cerulean City!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! <strong>

**Coming Up: The Aqua City**


	8. Chapter 8: The Aqua City

**Chapter 8 The Aqua City**

**Hello! Before the chapter starts I just wanna apologize for the lack of updates I kinda got addicted to CSGO, reading other fanfictions and watching the Pokemon anime. I will try to get chapters out more regularly so yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>Tanner's Team: <strong>

**Pikachu: Thundershock, Quick Attack, Tail Whip, Growl **

**Aipom: Scratch, Tail Whip, Swift, Rock Throw**

**Charmeleon: Metal Claw, Smokescreen, Fire Fang, Ember**

**Autumn's Team:**

** Eevee: Tackle, Growl, Charm, Tail Whip**

**Metapod: Tackle, String Shot, Poison Sting, Harden**

* * *

><p>"They should call this city The Cerulean City not Cerulean City" Tanner said while marveling at the aqua themed city that he and Autumn are in.<p>

"Well here water and water type Pokémon are really popular, even sort of celebrated" Autumn told Tanner while also marveling over the buildings.

"I wonder where the gym is" Tanner said.

"There!" Autumn exclaimed while pointing to a big blue building with the words: Cerulean City Gym on big sign above the door.

"Well what do you know" Tanner mumbled.

"Hey Tanner?" Autumn asked.

"Yeah" Tanner replied while turning to face her.

"Is it okay if I go and visit a well-known Pokémon breeder while you have your gym battle?" Autumn asked.

"Sure" Tanner replied.

"Thanks, good luck!" Autumn called out as she and Eevee walked away.

"Now let's win our second gym badge!" Tanner told his trusty Pikachu as he walked into the gym.

Tanner and Pikachu walked into the gym to see a big open room with a swimming pool with a 2 trainers box's one on each side. The room was colored a light blue with a sky light over the pool.

"Hello?" Tanner called out as he walked over to the pool.

In the pool he saw girl who could be no older than 12 swimming. The girl had orange hair cerulean and she wore a light blue one piece swim suit.

_'What the actual hell is up with this place and blue?'_ Tanner thought.

"Hello can I help you with something?" The girl asked politely as she swam up to ledge closet to Tanner.

"Yeah, I'm looking for the gym leader" Tanner replied.

"Well you're looking right at her" The girl announced as she pulled herself out of the pool.

"I'm Misty" She said while holding out her hand.

"Tanner" Tanner said while shaking her hand.

"If you're busy I can come back later" Tanner told Misty as she dried herself with a towel.

"No, it's alright I was just finishing my swim." Misty said as she walked over to her trainer box.

"Alright! Let's go!" Tanner exclaimed as he walked to his trainer box.

Misty clapped her hands and a young man wearing swimming trunks walked on to the referee's box.

"This will be a 2 on 2 Pokémon battle between the gym leader Misty and the challenger. Also, only the challenger may substitute Pokémon" The referee announced.

Tanner pondered on who he should choose while looking at the battlefield which happened to be a pool with a couple of floating platforms in it.

"Let's go Staryu!" Misty yelled while throwing a pokeball that revealed a 5 point beige starfish with a red gem in the center.

"Aipom, I choose you!" Tanner yelled as he threw his pokeball revealing an energetic Aipom who landed on one of the floating platforms.

"Into the water Staryu!" Misty called out and Staryu quickly obeyed by jumping of a floating platform into the water.

"Watch out Aipom, Staryu can appear anywhere" Tanner warned his Pokémon.

"Staryu use rapid spin!" Misty commanded. Staryu shot out of the water spinning at a high velocity and rammed into Aipom causing a lot of damage.

"Retaliate with Swift!" Aipom turned around a shot a streamline of stars at Staryu but Staryu was quick enough to dive back underwater and avoid the attack.

"Woah that was fast" Tanner mumbled.

"Staryu use Water Gun!" Staryu jumped out of the water and shot a powerful blast of water at Aipom. Aipom attempted to dodge but was unsuccessful.

"Aipom use Rockthrow!" Aipom threw a giant rock at Staryu but Staryu, once again, quickly dodged and went back underwater.

"Staryu use Rapid Spin!" Misty yelled. Staryu shot out of the water spinning like crazy as it charged at Aipom.

"Quick, counter with Scratch!" Aipom was able to scratch Staryu before it smashed into him. Aipom was sent flying into the water with swirls in its eyes.

"Aipom return" Tanner said while recalling Aipom to his Pokeball.

"Wow, I thought you would be more of a challenge!" Misty taunted.

"You and I both know that I'm gonna win this round" Tanner retorted as Pikachu jumped on to one of the floating platforms.

"Pikachu use Thundershock!" Pikachu jumped into the air and sent a powerful Thundershock into the pool causing Staryu to jump out in pain.

"Staryu use Swift!" Staryu sent a barrage of stars flying towards Pikachu.

"Dodge then use Thundershock!" Tanner commanded. Pikachu jumped into the air and sent a powerful bolt of lightning at Staryu.

"Wait a minute, that wasn't a Thundershock" Tanner said.

"That's because it was a Thunderbolt" Misty replied.

"Sweet! You learned a new move Pikachu!" Tanner exclaimed.

"but that's not going to save you, use Watergun Staryu!" Staryu shot a blast of water at Pikachu scoring a direct hit.

"I believe in you Pikachu! Use Thunderbolt!" Pikachu sent a powerful bolt of electricity at Staryu causing it to faint.

"Take a nice rest Staryu" Misty said while recalling Staryu to its Pokeball.

" Go! Starmie" Misty exclaimed while throwing a pokeball in the air which released a purple multi-layer like starfish with a red jewel in the center.

"What's that?" Tanner asked while raising his pokedex.

"Starmie, the Mysterious Pokémon Its central core glows with the seven colors of the rainbow. Some people value the core as a gem."

"Hm…." Tanner pondered while staring Starmie down.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt!" Tanner exclaimed. Pikachu quickly sent a bolt of electricity at Starmie. However, Starmie dodged by jumping into the water.

"Starmie use Psychic!" Misty said rather calmly. Pikachu suddenly started to glow blue as he was raised into the air and suddenly slammed back down to the ground.

_'__What am I going to do that is one strong psychic attack' _Tanner thought

"I got it!" exclaimed Tanner. "Pikachu use Quick Attack to jump from platform to platform"

"Pika!" Pikachu exclaimed as he began to jump from platform to platform.

"Speed won't be enough to save you, Starmie use Psychic!" Pikachu was once again lifted into the air then slammed back on to the ground causing a cloud of dust.

When the dust settled Pikachu was seen to have swirls for eyes.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! This means, the winner is gym leader Misty!" The referee announced.

"Nice try Pikachu" Tanner said while picking Pikachu up from one of the floating platforms.

"That was a great battle, can I assume you'll be back for a rematch?" Misty asked while walking over to Tanner.

"You bet and next time I'll win!" Tanner exclaimed as he was heading out of the gym.

* * *

><p>" I wonder how I lost" Tanner said to no one in particular as he walked out of the Pokémon center after getting Pikachu and Aipom healed.<p>

"Her Starmie was so strong, that physic attack is gonna be hard to counter" Tanner mumbled as he continued walk down the streets of Cerulean City hoping Autumn was done talking to that breeder.

"Excuse me, did you say you're having trouble beating Misty?" A man with spiky jet black hair wearing a button down shirt and khakis asked Tanner. The man also appeared to be 15.

"Yeah, why?" Tanner replied why looking into the man's brown eyes.

"Well I have a strategy that might help you" The man told the trainer wearing the red hat.

"Cool, could you teach me it?" Tanner asked staring to get excited.

"Sure, my name is Jason" The man said while extending his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>So in this Chapter Tanner lost to Misty while Autumn was visiting a popular breeder. Also, Tanner met a mysterious man named Jason who apparently knows a strategy to beat Misty. <strong>

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Next Chapter: The Anti-Aqua Strategy! **


End file.
